Sight
Allow me to start with an introduction. My name is Jackson. I won’t disclose my last name, but it's not important anyway. I live with my roommate, Sam, in an apartment in Newmarket as a sort of artist for hire, primarily working for low key indie developers. I suppose we can start with this. See, when I started doing this, it was with the intention of learning how to develop a game of my own, specifically a horror game. It was around June 2014 when I started developing said game. It started out well enough, basic stuff like designing and rendering simple textures, drawing concepts for characters, etc. However, about a week into development I went to bed and come back to find that something had changed, subtle, but present. I would have blamed my roommate, but he was off on some road trip or something, so that was out of the question. After investigating the changed code revealed gibberish I decided to watch some vsauce when I got the idea that the gibberish could be anagrams. I ran them through the anagram decoder featured in the video, and it gave me a sentence. Let me help you. I was bewildered as to what this could mean and assumed it was a hacker trying to screw with me, but I was unnerved nonetheless. A few days passed and coding was going smoothly and I was starting modeling characters and maps whilst coding, yet, when I went to bed I came back there was a new model in the files. What I found was unexpected to say the least. It was a model of someone who had a loose resemblance to Sam. This was especially unnerving to see as Sam hadn’t been in the area in weeks; however Sam was a moderately ordinary looking guy so I was able to shrug it off. I decided to conduct a little experiment in which I coded audio files into the game; music, sound effects and random dialogue I wouldn’t use in the final version of the game. I then left the game for three days to do some grocery shopping and whatnot and came back to find two new audio files. One was “Spin my mind” from Cry of Fear and the other was a clip of dialogue from what seemed to be a P.A. system broadcast in which I was only able to decipher two words; evacuate, and meltdown. The clip was about fifty seconds long and hazy all the way through. Spin my mind was placed oddly strategically as an enemy sound. This was the strangest part about this. It fit the enemy so perfectly that I was actually thinking of using this for the same enemy. I then decided to conduct another experiment. I wrote all the stuff I would code in a word document, turned off my internet, and didn’t resume coding for two days. I came back to find a completely changed word document. Panic immediately set in. Someone was able to get into my always locked apartment, logon to my locked computer, change my files and proceeded to do so multiple times. I set up cameras everywhere. Every corner of my apartment was covered with shitty cameras recording everything. I felt almost safe enough to sleep and the next morning I checked both the cameras and my files and yielded strange results. The cameras all stopped at around 2:38 in the morning and resumed at 3:12 and showed nothing. My computer had three new files; a model file and two audio files. The model was a map file of my apartment right down to me sleeping in my bed. The first audio file was “With voices” which was also from Cry of Fear and again it was in a place that made sense to me as it was the chase music for a certain enemy. The other was a quick thirteen second clip of breathing. It sounded as if they were breathing through an air mask and I was immediately reminded of the previous clip and then realized that they may be connected. My imagination being what it is, I assumed I was being haunted by someone who died in a meltdown, but then realized that it would make sense other than the models which left me stumped. I could barely comprehend what I was seeing. Now there was no question. Someone was coming into my apartment. As if all of this wasn’t enough my speakers then started to play a sort of dial up singing bowl sound; a peaceful yet horrifying melody. I turned my computer off immediately and started to think. How is this happening? Why? My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my door opening. I remembered that Sam was supposed to be back sometime that day and I breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the door... then I realized that my typically loud roommate hadn’t said a thing whilst entering. This off-putting presence reminded me that Sam was supposed to be back on Thursday. It was Wednesday. Suddenly this relieving sound took on a much more sinister feeling. Seeing far too many horror movies and such to investigate the door I instead decided to quietly retreat to my panic room; a hole in my wall leading to an unmarked room that was walled off at some point. I previously took advantage of this and filled the room with non perishable foods and water, put a computer a couch and a bed in it and used it as a secret quiet place, but today it served a much different purpose. The cause of my panic continued to walk around my home as I continued to cower in my little hidey hole and after what felt like hours the footsteps started towards the door and as they exited the room had to hold back tears. I was done. I spent the day in my panic room searching for a new place finally found one in Richmond hill, made arrangements, and used all the money I had to buy it. I left the computer I used to code behind and tried to forget about the event. I never did learned what any of it meant, but on Friday of that same week Sam contacted me asking where I was. I gave him a breakdown of the events prior and to my surprise, he believed it. He then went onto my computer and found an exe called Sight where my files were supposed to be and said that despite my protest he was going to launch it. This was the last I heard anything even involving Sam again. No police reports, no obituaries despite my searching, and after a request to the police to search my former residence yielded no results I gave up. If you find a used computer with a file called “Sight” do not open the open it. Just delete it, forget about it and move on... Just as Sam should have. Category:Computers and Internet